My life kidnapped by The Nexus! WTF! Sequel! Ch 2
by Jezebel Night
Summary: My original story is on quizilla, same title. I decided to put it on here because it's easier. Hope you guys love it! Please review and tell me what you think of it!


It felt like I was stuck in one of my old memories . With the wind biting into my face, and the snow freezing my bare feet. It was so dark, I could barely see the street light only yards in front of me. I knew this was a dream, though I've experienced it before, I knew it wasn't reality. It's been over 2 years since I've last been to that bridge, the abandoned bridge that led across the river that empties out into the Pacific Ocean. Yet still it haunts me, repeating the same assault on me through my nightmares, though thankfully not as often as it used to be.

My dream self started to walk forward, one step at a time, every step sending sharp pains through my muscles and bleeding wounds. My breath was coming faster than normal, not from cold surprisingly enough, but from the fear I felt so rarely spring up inside me. My eyes darted in every direction, trying to catch every movement so I wouldn't be caught off guard. If I was caught, that was the hands were fisted, my body was tensed and ready to fight. The snow continued to fall with soft finesse, a graceful landing that not one person could achieve. How beautiful it seems in pictures and movies, when in reality it hurts your skin to the point of completely freezing it off.

Suddenly, a sharp cracking sound came from behind me, I turned on my feet within a second and tried to punch whoever it was with all my force when I saw my surroundings were different. The room and my body were toasty warm, the curtains on the window were opened up to show the rain pouring from the outside. The buzzing from Steven's alarm with Darth Vader's voice saying "GET UP! OR I SHALL DESTROY YOU!" had woken me up once again. Even though I was thankful to Darth Vader from saving me from the dream/flashback, his voice had woken up for the last time.

I turned around in the bed to Steven out cold and completely unaccounted for, which made me EXTREMELY annoyed. I huffed out a breath as I threw off the bedspread grabbed the pillow my head had previosly been on and started wacking him with it. He woke up with a start after the 3rd hit and nearly fell off the bed. "Hey! Stop, what's going on! Why are you hitting me?" He yelled through the pillow that had connected with his face again. I momentarily stopped, giving him a look of pure disbelief that usually pissed him off. "Are you kidding me? It 3:30 in the freaking morning and you have an alarm going off when you don't have to be at the shop until 9:00? Are you crazy? We just fell asleep an hour ago!" I shouted so loud I could've been screaming.

I let him have a moment to gather his thoughts together, but when he started to smile I groaned in frustration and started wacking him with a pillow again. He was able to grab the pillow out of my hands after I connected 3 hits to his face. I tried getting the pillow back, but at that moment he got closer to me, wrapped an arm around my waist, and kissed me with force.

I was surprised to say the least, but I was surprised in a VERY good way. I'll admit, I completely forgot what I was so mad at him about. He tossed the pillow back to where it originally was, then he slightly picked me up and came down on top of me. Kissing me all the while. I was rubbing his back as we continued kissing, his hands grabbing onto my boobs and feeling them, thoroughly.

He had his body between my legs; grinding himself against me so hard I could feel just how hard HE was getting. I moved my head off to the side to catch my breath, and Steven took advantage by kissing and then biting the side of my neck, grinding against me all the while. I let out a moan of deep pleasure, the feeling that was growing between my legs wasn't his "friend", but my want, my need for him. Now. RIGHT. NOW.

I pried my legs from around his waist and used them to kick him off of me and to the ground. Before he could get up and ask me "What the fuck?" I came down on top of him, prying off his shirt all the while. He helped me rip his shirt off without breaking our kiss, which seemed nearly impossible to me, but we somehow managed. My hands rubbed all over his chest, making their way down to his sweatpants. But just as I grabbed hold of the waistband he grabbed me by the shoulders and flipped us over.

I didn't fight him, I didn't think much of it to be honest. My mind was focused on the upcoming feeling I was about to get from him, a feeling that would be lasting for hours. He ripped off my shirt within two seconds (not actually ripping it though, I would've killed him if he did) and shoved his face in between my boobs. He forced me to stay down as his face kissed me all over my chest, his hands pulling off my shorts and underwear in a single grab.

He pulled up to take my bottoms off completely, but as he came back down I covered up my revealed womanhood with my cupped hands, looking up at him. He looked at me confused, sweat covering his brow and lust clouding his eyes. I know I must have looked the same, except for the sweat, and I know I certainly felt the same, but as he stared at me I smiled and said "If I'm doing this naked, so are you." He smiled in relief at my words as mischief entered his eyes. "Okay, but only if we try something different." Now it was my turn to look confused, he only smiled and said "Different as in...kinky." He grinned as he said it, and I felt excited in the way he said it.

"Okay" I told him and he grinned. He came down on top of me and kissed me again, gentler, sweeter than the kisses from only seconds before. But just as he came down on top of me he got up and reached to the cabinet only two feet or so away from my head. He opened up a drawer and first pulled out a huge black handkerchief. He looked to me and said "Sit up" I complied willingly, not giving a single thought to his request. Once I sat up he turned me around, gently. Once I was facing the cabinet he wrapped the black cloth around my eyes tight, not tight that I was going to pass out and die from blood not reaching my brain, but tight enough to hold on.

"Get on your knees" he whispered into my ear. Again, I complied without a single thought. I slowly and gently shifted from sitting indian style, with my private part still covered, to sitting on my feet. I then felt his hands on my back as he said "Go forward a little" as he pushed my back just a little so that I was leaning over so far that he pulled up my hips so that I was in the doggy position. I almost pulled myself out of this when I felt the slight sting of cool metal around my wrists and heard and felt the sharp clicks of handcuffs locking around them. I tried pulling them off, but they were in fact connnected to the ground. The excitement in me started realing, my need was getting stronger and the feeling between my legs was growing unbearable.

I heard his footsteps beside my left side, I felt the heat of his body radiating through my skin. I felt his hand trace my spine down to my ass, to which he slapped my left cheek. I moaned,"Now the finishing touch...open up your mouth" This was where my mind finally broke through, but it was already too late. My mouth was wide open, invinting anything or anybody to come on in and have a party. Before I could command myself to close it he grabbed my bottom jaw to open it up a little more and shoved in a ball. I was relieved and exulted to find that it was a ballgag when he tied it tight on my face.

I heard him strip off his clothes and felt his sweatpants and boxers fall on my arms. I was moaning, though the ballgag muted it very well. "Ready?" he asked huskily, as if he couldn't stand this anymore than I could. I nodded with excitement, waiting for the feeling to come. I felt his smile as he said "Better be, because tonight, I'm playing rough" He grabbed the back of my legs and spread them apart before he used his dick to find my vagina. The moment he did he plunged himself inside of me, earning an unheard moan from me.

He wasn't gentle and he wasn't slow, just the way I liked it. He thrusted himself deeper and deeper inside of me until he couldn't go any further. My skin was on fire, I was so turned on and totally out of control and trying to bite through the smooth rubber ball in my mouth. My groans and moans of happiness were getting louder with every thrust inside of me. His hands had grasped onto my hips, making sure he had deep penetration. I met him with every thrust, losing almost every single amount of dignity I ever had and totally playing his slave, while he played my master.

My knees were burning from the constant friction with the carpet, my boobs jiggling back and forth with every thrust from him. My head went forward, feeling weak with the intensity of this feeling bursting everywhere in my body. My teeth dug into the ball, wanting to bite through as my wall began to tighten around him. I held a long continuous moan, wanting to scream out my pleasure to the world. Let over everyone know how much passion was bursting through us. Just then he grabbed my hair and pulled it back, taking off the blindfold as he aimed my head towards the mirror.

"Look!" he said roughly in my ear, somehow thrusting harder as he held onto my hair, forcing me to look at us. The image of me turned me on so much that I felt myself go so tight around him, so tight he growled "Open up!" and weirdly enough my body complied to his demand, opening up as his dick kept penetrating me, growing bigger and bigger. I continued to look at me, the ball tied in my mouth, the handcuffs chaining me to the floor, and the look of pure lust, vulnerability, and subserviance on my only thing I wished for was that I wanted to see him as well. Even after he finally let go of my hair I kept looking at myself, slightly wondering where was the girl from last year that shuddered at the thought of sex?

But just then my wall tightened again, faster then before, and Steven's dick had grown to it's fullest, he was moaning in passionate agony as he leaned forward, stopping his final few thrusts only to take off my ball gag to say "Tell me you want me". I gasped in a few breaths of air, fumbling with the handcuffs, when my mouth said "I want you" He slapped my ass, sending a huge tidal wave of pleasure through me, then he growled "Say it like you mean it!""I want you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He slapped my ass again, thrusting himself again, leaving me breathless. "Scream it for me baby!""I WANT YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could. He laughed a cruel laugh, then he growled "Now that's more like it".

He then spanked me again, leaned forward to unhook the handcuffs from the floorboard. Then he pulled me up by the hair, while still on my knees, his dick still inside of me, my back straight up and his face right next to mine. He grabbed my ass roughly as he said "I'm gonna fuck you so bad you won't be able to stop me" and then he picked us both off of the floor and slammed us both into the wall. He thrusted himself inside of me again, new waves of arrousal were sent threw me in this new position. My mouth wouldn't close and my voice wouldn't quit shouting out my moans.

He threw us around a few more times before ending up in the middle of the room, with me hanging by the handcuffs by a long hook with my toes barely reaching the ground. He removed his dick from me with a small sense of relief from me, but only to grab the ball gag from the floor. But before he did, he growled "Close your eyes!" I complied as he turned me around and shoved his dick inside of me again. I let out a huge moan as he chuckled, but moaned as well. "Tell me to fuck you""Fuck me" I growled at him, I could feel his smile as he kissed my cheek. "Tell me!" He growled back, excited. "I want you to FUCK ME! Fuck me so bad I'll never forget it!" I yelled it, adlibbing to it, and he laughed. "Open your mouth" he growled again, to which I complied again.

He shoved the ball gag back inside my mouth, and as he fastened it tight around my face. Making it nearly impossible to have sound escape it, he said, in a snarky voice I remembered all too clearly, yet not from Steven though. "Okay Princess, you asked for it." he began thrusting himself inside at the pace he began with and I could feel the orgasm coming my way. We almost reached our peek when he said, with much difficulty "Open your eyes!" he yelled. I did, and the shock I felt burst through wasn't enough to break through the orgasm that had been building up inside me for the past hour.

I threw my head back felt himself shove harder and harder inside of me, spewing himself everywhere inside of me. My passion couldn't be contained, my pleasure was unbroiled, and Wes was the person fucking me senseless, not Steven. "God, you're the best I've ever had" he mumbled as my horror broke through what had just happened. I closed my eyes and couldn't believe what I had done.

Suddenly, I heard people all around me, everything felt different. I opened my eyes to see clothes on me...my wrestling clothes, and my old basketball shoes. My knee was burning with pain, I knew I couldn't walk. I looked around me, but no one was there. But when I looked I noticed my surroundings, a cage that was seemed like 50 feet long, maybe 20 feet high. Chamber cells in every corner, all empty and opened, I let out a huge breath as I noticed what I was seeing. The Elimination Chamber, my last paperview before I got injured. There was no one in the stands, no one anywhere. I tried to get up to try and find someone, something that told me that this was reality, not a brutal nightmare that some people would perceive as fantasy.

My knee wouldn't let me move, I was anchored to the ring I was sitting in. I felt like crying, seeing the white canvas with sweat and oil stains, bits of blood and glitter. I let out a huge breath as I bent my head forward, feeling completely worthless where I was. That was until I felt a rough hand touch my chin and gently tilt my face up to look at him. My eyes went wide at seeing the face of The Undertaker, eyes covered with black eyeliner and surprisingly blue eyes covered underneath. He had a slight smile on his face, looking happier yet grimmer than I've ever seen him before. His eyes told me he knew everything that I was feeling and his next words spoke what I needed to hear all along.

"Sometimes it's Hell getting to Heaven."

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" went crashing through my head as my eyes opened, then immediately closed do to the bright light shining in through my window. "Ugh!" I grumbled, throwing a hand over my face to protect my eyes. I sighed, looking through my fingers to see that the time was Noon and a post it said "There's fresh green apples in the fridge if your hungry, try to be at the shop before 1:00" written in Steven's handwriting. I smiled reading it, then frowned when I thought of the dream, then shivered in disgust.

"I'm so happy I'm still a virgin" I said to no one, turning on my back and then said, out loud, "If Steven and I ever have sex, and he wants to go kinky, I don't care how much I love him, I'm dumping his ass." Then I got up, stretching from the bed and walked away from the room, somewhat ready to take on the day, but still dreading it.


End file.
